The invention relates to radar detection devices and more particularly to the combination of a radar detection and a high-mount brake light wherein the radar detection unit is mouned to enhance its detection capabilities. The combination assembly also renders the radar detector less susceptible to theft and more cosmetically attractive. Conventional radar detectors have included a detector and a signaling device. The detector is typically mounted on the sun visor, above the dash, or behind the front grill of the automobile. The switching device may be located anywhere where it is readily visible. The visor mounted detectors are easily stolen and have also been criticized as unsafe since the detector may fall of the visor while driving. The detectors mounted remotely in the grill area of the automobile have the problem that the body of the automobile decreases the radar detection and may be adversely affected by weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,210 discloses an interior rear view mirror of an automobile in which a radar detector may be mounted. In order to accommodate the fatness of the rear view mirror, the detector is made in a wide grid form reducing the effectiveness of the detector. The unit requires that a wire drops down from inside the vehicle, which, from a cosmetic and safety point of view is not entirely satisfactory. The device also remains highly susceptible to theft.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device for mounting a radar detector which has increased detection capabilities, is safe, and is not readily susceptible to theft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which may be manufactured either in the form of a ready-made device or in a "kit" form for adapting a high-mount brake light to include a radar detector.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combination radar detector and brake light of the high mount type which positions the detector in an enhanced position for radar detection, renders the mounting safe, and relatively unsusceptible to theft.